


pain pain pain pain p-

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Elias Bouchard Being Elias Bouchard, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Martin Whump, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Traumateyezing (The Magnus Archives), Whump, exactly what the titles says, for marto, mmmm more pain, the mcd is jimmy magma do not fret, try n stop me, yes im speaking that pun tag into existance right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: Someone let me near a bad things happen bingo card and then this happened
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	pain pain pain pain p-

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi thanks a lot for clicking this :)))
> 
> CW: Elias being Elias, Elias's whole Eye traumatizing thing he did to mels and marto, just like,,, elias is bitch in general (please lemme know if i missed anything)
> 
> Prompt: Tortured for information :)))))

“Can’t you just look into my head and find out?” Jon questioned, crossing his arms as he glared back at Elias. 

They’d been traveling for so long now and now that they’d finally arrived at the damn tower, Elias - Jonah,  _ whatever _ \- hadn’t really changed at all. 

Martin found it rather odd. Something in him had just… assumed Elias would be so different now. But he was the same smug asshole he was used to. Grinning and being all vague. God, Martin hated it. He hated him.

Martin had seen all of the fear, all the domains, the pain these people suffered all because of some asshole and his stupid god complex. All because one man thought that he was so much smarter and better than everyone else. Martin knew the pain. Jon always thought Martin didn’t listen to the statements, but the closer they came to the Panopticon, the more Martin found himself listening in. Martin maybe wasn’t marked as thoroughly and well as Jon was, but he’d lived through all of the horrible domains just as much as Jon had. He’d seen the fear and the pain in all those people.

And he’d seen it in Jon too.

Martin didn’t know if Jon noticed he noticed, but he caught the look Jon would always have in his eyes. So hopeless and bitter and guilty and  _ scared _ . It wasn’t fair, Martin had decided, very early on already. Jon had been nothing more than a tool used to set this all off. You can’t blame a button for being pressed. It just caved under the pressure. 

Not that Jon would hear any of it. Martin had tried so many times to tell him he really wasn’t at fault, but the other just wouldn’t  _ listen _ . Jon was stubborn and it was something Martin loved so so much about him, but this was just so infuriating.

So, naturally, Martin directed all that anger towards the real source of the issue. The man in front of both of them. Bouchard. 

Elias let out a small laugh.

“You know full well I can’t, Archive.” he spoke in that same infuriating smug voice. 

Jon must’ve sensed Martin’s building up anger, because he gently squeezed the other’s hand. Martin looked back to Jon, linking their fingers together. Martin briefly let his fingers run over the black ring around Jon’s middle finger before gripping his hand again and looking back at Elias.

“Then I’m afraid you’re out of luck. You know full well I won’t tell you my plan, Elias, so why bother trying?” Jon said, a smirk growing on his face. 

Jon knew the way to undo the whole thing, they just had to pull it off without telling Elias. They’d had a brief conversation about it and concluded that Jon wouldn’t tell Martin the plan, because Elias would be able to just pull it out of him. So there wasn’t anything that could stop them.

He looked back at Elias, confidence and spite shimmering in his usually so soft and gentle eyes. They were going to stop this and make it all better. They’d all be better. It would all be better.

Suddenly, Martin felt the loud and pushing pressure of static on his ears. He shook his head a few times to try to get it away, but it just increased. He staggered a little and found that Jon swiftly caught him. He could hear his voice vaguely but not clearly. Jon looked worried at first, then worry turned to anger. He looked back at Elias, who Martin now realised, was standing closer than before and was looking direct at Martin. 

Martin reached for his head, a small whimper escaping his lip. Horrible images flooded his mind as felt to his knees on the cold floor. He was vaguely aware of someone’s voice - Elias’s most likely - but all Martin heard was static. Horrible, painful, terrifying static. 

Martin let his hands sink to the floor in an attempt to steady himself, to keep himself from falling. He felt hands on his skin. Hands cupping his face, making him look up at Jon. He just leaned into the touch of Jon’s hands, shaking and whimpering as the pressure on his head wouldn’t leave. It hurt  _ so _ much.

Slowly the static began to fade until Martin was just leaning against Jon, almost curled up against him, despite the fact that Jon was shorter than him.

Elias let out somewhat of a victorious chuckle. “Perhaps you’ll want to tell me now then.” he said with a grin.

Martin met his eyes, just looking so angry. “Go to hell.” he said, glaring at Elias as he still clung to Jon.

Jon looked back at Elias, a protective arm wrapped around Martin.

“You heard him.” he said.

Elias looked down on the two. “Are you quite sure about that, Archive?” he questioned. He barely even moved his hand before Martin curled closer to Jon, starting to shake again as static filled his ears. 

“Alright, alright, stop!” Martin heard Jon snap. “Stop it, leave him out of this.”

The static faded into Elias’s laughter. He walked over to the both of them and cupped Martin’s face. “Oh, the poor soul.” he said in obvious fake-pity.

Jon slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch him.” he said.

Elias laughed. “Protective, are we?” he said. 

Jon just ignored him, turning his attention back to Martin. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, brushing some hair out of Martin’s wet face.

Martin let out a choked laugh. “Been better.” he muttered, closing his eyes for a little.

“As sweet as watching this is, I believe we have some things to discuss.” Elias said with his shit eating grin.

Martin slowly staggered to his feet and Jon supported him best he could. Martin looked back at Elias with a sharp glare. Man he hated that grin. Wanted to punch it right off his smug face.

So Martin took a deep breath and then stepped forward without warning, hitting Elias in the jaw. It hurt his hand a little, but he didn’t even notice. He let out a little laugh the adrenaline supplied him with. “I’ve been wanting to do that. For so long.” he said with a grin on his face.

Elias and Jon both looked equally shocked.

Jon quickly got over his shock though, just smiling, grinning now. He stepped forward as well, but before he could reach Martin’s hand, Elias had. 

The man pulled Martin towards him and Martin lost his balance, stumbling to the floor. Elias squatted down in front of him. “Now now, Martin, I expected better from you.” he said, tracing Martin’s jawline with his finger.

Martin glared at him and shoved his hand away. “Don’t touch me.” he said. 

Elias let out that infuriating chuckle once again. “Oh my. You certainly have a lot more confidence than last time we spoke. Not that it matters. Last time you were this confident. Well, that didn’t exactly end well for you, did it?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s incredibly rude to interrupt people’s conversations, my dear Archive, did nobody teach you that?”

Jon took a step towards them. “Leave him alone.” he repeated.

Elias pulled Martin up next to him, a firm grip on the other’s wrist. “Or what?” he questioned, twisting Martin’s arm behind his back with seemingly no effort. Martin bit his lip, determined not to make any pained noises. He wasn’t going to give Elias that satisfaction. 

Jon’s eyes started glowing their bright emerald. The colour they always shined whenever Jon used his powers. 

Martin tried to lock eyes with Jon, but there was a glassy look in Jon’s eyes. They weren’t focused, looking like they were just staring into the distance. 

He bit his lip, bracing himself for Elias’s reaction. 

Elias simping scoffed at Jon. Then, he seemed to tense. Martin felt the grip on his wrist tighten. Not because Elias was being his smug self, but it seemed like the kind of squeeze that someone gave when they were in pain. Something like biting your lip or digging your fingernails into the palm of your hand.

After a few seconds, Martin felt the tense grip on his arm and shoulder fade and he fell forwards with a groan.

Quickly, he felt two scarred hands cupping his face. “Martin. Martin are you okay?” he heard. 

Martin slowly sat up and put his hand on Jon’s. “I- Did you do it? Is he gone?” The light in Jon’s eyes was slowly fading away as Martin’s met them.

“Yes. We won’t have to deal with him again. I promise.”

Martin let out an immense sigh of relief and nearly collapsed against Jon’s chest. “Thank god.” he mumbled.

Martin looked back up at Jon after a while. 

“Jon?”

“Yes, Martin?”

“What happens now?”

Martin felt Jon run his thumb over the other’s cheek. “I don’t know.” he admitted. “But we can figure it out. Together.”

Martin allowed himself a smile, which Jon quickly responded to by pressing a quick kiss to his temple. Martin hummed in agreement, leaning back against Jon’s chest.    
  


“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so bad ending but i just wanted to get this out of my drafts so i hope you enjoyed :))  
> (istg the amount of times i say the word smug should be i l l e g a l)
> 
> by all means please tell me what your favourite part of the fic was :)))


End file.
